


Flesh Meals

by CamiiHobbit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: Hannibal and Will are living in Mexico. They both best friend a old lady who runs a home made food business.





	Flesh Meals

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a real event. Obviously, I changed the names and the location to keep the privacy of the real people involved on the case.   
> English is no my first language, any mistakes let me know and enjoy!

Will Graham and Doctor Hannibal Lecter ran way after the murder of Dolarhyde; they both changed their names and moved from place to place constantly.   
Currently, they were living in San Miguel, Mexico. Their house was traditional one, it was on downtown, colour red from the outside. It had three big rooms, an immense kitchen, Hannibal loved it; they also had a big backyard, perfect for the dogs. They were enjoying life.   
Sunday morning, the sun was already shining outside, the light was going through the window, giving warm to the room they shared, for it was still January, the house was cold. The ex psychologist and the ex FBI agent were still in bed, enjoying each others company, none of them wanting to move or get up except for a kiss or hug tighter each other; they didn’t need to talk, their actions and looks expressed all.   
Silence broke when they heard Winston bark at the door.  
“It’s your dog, not mine” said Hannibal and with a groan, Will was forced to get out of bed and see why Winston was barking.   
He putted on a robe and walked barefoot with a yawn. 

He opened a little the door and peeked out his head just to see Mrs. Salazar, Winston’s tail moved in excitement of their guest.   
She was a not so old woman, maybe in her early sixties. She was nice and sweet, she treated Hannibal and Will as her own grandchildren. As she was a widow, she talks to everyone on the block, so she doesn’t feel alone. She also had a little business of homemade food.   
When Will and Hannibal moved to the house next to her, she received them with a tupper full of gorditas, sopes, enchiladas and flautas. Both fugitives were more than fascinated with Mexican food, specially the one mrs. Salazar prepared, she and Hannibal started exchanging tips for meals. 

“Good morning darling Guille, did you had sleep?” Mrs. Salazar said with her little knowledge of English and her marked accent as she squeezed Will’s cheeks with a hand and hold a bag of groceries on the other.   
“Yes, yes I did, what about you?” Asked Will laughing nervously at how strong his cheek was being squeezed.   
“I did, thanks god. “Oh hello perrito! I brought you something” she petted Winston and took out of the bag a big bone. The dog barked and took the bone and walked to the backyard.   
“Where’s Juani? I told him I’ll teach him today to prepare the tamales today.”   
“I’m here, Mrs. Salazar, more than ready. ”  
They all looked at Hannibal; he was wearing that red jumper Will liked so much and some jeans, he greeted the lady.   
“Come in, please” always a gentleman.   
They made their way to the kitchen, Will carrying the bag Mrs. Salazar had when she arrived. She started teaching Hannibal about how to prepare Tamales. “This was my abuelita’s recipe. It’s diferente in every estado and i assure you, none of them are better than this ones” she started. She took out some green tomatoes and jalapeños. “You’ll boil them, and then mix them. This will be the sauce for the filling. The filling It’s my secret ingredient, can’t give it to you yet darling. Pass me the harina, mijo. ”  
Hannibal did as he was told.   
Will enjoyed this, seeing his husband preparing something new was always adorable to his view, he looked like a child. His brows up and his mouth into a “O” whenever he learned something and his eyes showed amusement and admiration towards his new cooking teacher and nodded at the orders he was given. 

He excused himself and went to the room to get dressed and give Winston a walk. “Con cuidado, come here, déjame darte la bendición” said the lady before Will could walk out. She did the holy cross on his face and patted with a smile his cheek when she was done. Will rolled his eyes as he saw Hannibal peeking out of the kitchen, laughing quietly at Will and mrs salazar. 

When Will and Winston came back,   
the house was full with the delicious aroma of food. He walked into the kitchen and saw a big bowl, with some kind of meat and the sauce in it mixed and saw his husband and the old woman on the dinning room. They had another bowl full of dough and flour on the table , both grown ups sitting next to it.   
“Hello Will” looked up Hannibal. He was a disaster! His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and flour was all over his arms, face and messy hair; Hannibal was always very clean, specially when it came to cooking, Will was shocked but still thought it was hot and adorable.   
“Guille, come here! Kneading the dough into the hoja is a two man job, I’m too old for this shit.” Said Mrs. Salazar, giving Will a tamal lead and a spoon. The young man washed his hands and sat down next to his husband.   
“What am I supposed to do?”  
“You’ll open the hoja del tamal with you hand and with the spoon, take some dough. Now, spread the dough through la hoja”  
Will did as he was ordered and he let out a small gasp when the leaf broke and looked at his husband, who was again laughing.   
“Don’t worry mijo. Making tamales is an art, look at Juani; he’s still having trouble! He keeps breaking them or putting more than enough dough. But you both will eventually manage to do it”  
The both men kept trying again and again until the leaves were better than the first ones they did, not as perfect as Mrs. Salazar examples but good enough to fill them with the “secret ingredient. 

When they were done, Mrs. Salazar asked to clean all the mess while she filled the leaf of the tamales and they waited for her at the living room until she called them back to the kitchen.  
“The next step is to place them on a steamer at low heat. You’ll leave them there until the dough doesn't stays crude on la hoja. Now, I better be off, it’s almost noon, Lunch time! Better open now the business. I’ll leave the tamales here for you boys. Buen provecho”  
They said goodbye and she leaved.   
“What a nice lady she is”  
“Yes, indeed”  
Both men looked constantly at how the tamales were doing, they didn’t want them to burn.  
“Will, they’re done!”  
“Okay, I’ll set the table!

Even though, the tamales were not very good looking, they smelled delicious. They were on the dinning room. Will waited for Hannibal to taste them first.   
Hannibal took his fork and with it, a small piece of the tamal and put it on his mouth. Will watched with big eyes his partner’s reaction.   
Hannibal closed his eyes and chewed slowly, letting all the flavours take over his taste buds.   
“So...?”  
“They are...well...strangely familiar”  
“Strangely familiar?”  
“The taste of the filling is odd but it’s like we’ve had them before. We’ve only tried cheese and bean tamales, never of this ones.”  
“I don’t get it” and so Will tried them too and immediately got what his husband was trying to say.   
The taste of the filling was ridiculously familiar, but neither of them can remember from where.   
“I get it now, but all I know is that they’re delicious”  
“Indeed”

It’s been two months since they first tasted Mrs. Salazar’s secret recipe tamales. When the two men asked about the filling, she said again that it was a secret. She started selling them again on her little homemade food business.   
She told Hannibal and Will that when her husband passed away, she didn’t get as much as money as she used to, and the meat she used was expensive but since the business started growing Again, she decided to get other types of meat and sell again.   
They sat on the living room, watching the news.   
Surprisingly, Will had a fluent Spanish because he learned it at school meanwhile Hannibal, even though he was very good with languages, he never knew Spanish at all and just knew the basics like “¿donde está el baño?”, “estoy perdido” and “pinche gringo”. 

“Hannibal, are you paying attention to he news?”  
“I am, Will. Though, I don’t understand what are they saying”  
“There are many people going missing. What if..?”  
“We’ll be okay Will. We won’t move again. It’s not us the ones who are making people disappear, you don’t have to worry”  
“I know but, what if we get recognised?”  
“I’ll protect you”   
Hannibal hugged tight his husband and then there was silence except for the one the telly was making. 

Will‘s heart was beating fast, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He had another nightmare. Sometimes he dreamed with the stag, other times with Dolarhyde or Abigail.   
“Will, everything all right?”  
But Will was not listening.   
Will, was it another nightmare?   
And he got no response again. The younger man started breathing faster, his eyes were open but they were unfocused and he started shaking.   
“Will, listen to me! Will!” He cupped his face with his hands, skin burning. He muttered nonsense and shaking even more violently.   
Hannibal knew it was dangerous to wake up Will. He got up and went to the bathroom, toiling a small towel and wetting it before coming back and placing it on Will’s forehead.   
“It’s okay Will, I’m here. Everything will be fine, remember I’ll protect you.” He said as he embraced Will, wanting him to feel safety.   
Will slowly stopped shaking, his breathing and his heartbeats going back to their normal rate and the fever broke later.   
Hannibal didn’t went back to sleep until he made sure Will was okay. 

The next morning, when Will woke up, he felt strong arms around him. He remembers having a nightmare. It was about them getting caught and separated; he couldn’t stand being away from Hannibal.   
He turned around and saw his husband’s tired face who was already awake.   
“Good morning, Will”  
“Did I waked you up?”  
“No”  
“You’re lying”  
“You had another nightmare. I was not going to leave you by your luck at such state”  
“I’m sorry...for waking you up and for everything”  
“Don’t be” and he hold him tight and planted a kiss on his curls. 

Will couldn’t help but feel guilty all day; whenever he saw Hannibal yawn, he would curse himself. He always thought that it was not fair for Hannibal to have to worry about him, staying awake all night and taking care of him. Hannibal always thought that Will deserved the world and he’ll do anything to see him alright and happy.   
Even if it required eating junk food.   
“Will, put on your shoes, we’re going out” said Hannibal, who was standing next to the main entrance door.   
“Where are we going?” Asked a confused Will.   
“I thought you might want some of those...churros you love” said with disgust at the imagine of all the sugar and oil the were made with.   
Will’s face lighted up, his eyes shined and a big smile appeared on his lips.  
“Really?”  
“I am”  
“Yes, thank you Hannibal!” Said as he ran to their room to get their shoes. Hannibal couldn’t help but smile at how adorable his husband was. 

When they were outside the house, Hannibal stopped and sniffed the air.   
“Something’s wrong?” Asked Will  
“I smell gas, can’t you?”  
Will sniffed the air too “I don’t”  
“Maybe it’s nothing”  
They took each others hands and walked down the street to their favourite coffee shop.   
Once they finished their meal, they spend their day walking through the town square. Smiles on their faces, laughing and forgetting everything bad about their past lives. 

Walking back home, cops were over their street and patrols were parked outside their house. Both men felt faces fell, their heart sank and felt more than nervous.   
“We have to go” said Hannibal, putting his arm protectively around Will  
“Winston is still there!” pointed Will at the barking dog that could be heard from their house  
“Will, no, we can’t stay”  
“We don’t know why are they here”  
“What if they found us? We have to...”  
A young girl, around 17 years old, stood next to them. Her name was Nicole and she lived on the house in front of them.   
“Have you heard yet?” Asked the girl with a good English level to the husbands.   
“Heard what?” Asked Hannibal  
“Mrs. Salazar has been arrested. She was preparing the meals for her business with human meat.”  
Will and Hannibal’s eyes widened in shock. That’s why the food tasted so familiar and also that why her ingredients were secret!  
“All the people that went missing around town, she was cooking them. Luckily, I never bought from her food.” Explained Nicole.   
Both ex-cannibals looked at each other in disbelief   
“Nicole, how did they found out?”  
Asked Will, trying not to sound too nervous.   
“There was a gas leak. My dad smelled it and investigated where was coming from and it was from her house. She didn’t answer the door so he called the ones on charge of that. They forced the door and found corpses all over the house and their flesh on the kitchen.” Explained again the girl.   
“Oh...” said at unison both grown ups.   
“I know right? Well, see you later neighbours!” Said Nicole as she crossed the police tape. A cop stopped her and she explained she lived on the house next in front of Mrs. Salazar. 

Both men stood in shock, looking at all the cops, the patrols, the forensic and all the evidence they were taking out of the house.   
“They were nice though?”  
“What?”   
“The meals”  
“Will Graham Lecter, if I well remember, you were the one who said “no more cannibalism. Stop eating the rude...that’s rude””  
Will snorted at the bad imitation of him his husband did.   
“You can’t deny you miss it”  
“I miss it as much as I love you”  
“Aww love, that’s cute but creepy...and I love you too”  
Hannibal smiled at the “compliment” his husband gave him. 

“Will?”  
“Yes?”  
“We’ll have to move out”  
“I know”  
“Will?”  
“Yes, Hannibal?”  
“Do you think that all the bones that Mrs. Salazar gave Winston, were human bones?”  
“Oh my god, WINSTON!”  
Will ran to his house in rescue of his precious dog. Hannibal rolled his eyes and smiled, running behind his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it was true; a year ago, a Mexican woman was arrested because she was selling tamales of human meat. My dad did tamales for dinner (don’t worry, they were made out of chicken) while I was reading fanfiction and remembered about that woman and I got inspired.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
